I Will Possess Your Heart
by Vesuvious
Summary: Random Jyler. Shameless excuse for smut. Both are human, AU.


**I WILL POSSESS YOUR HEART**

By Death Cab for Cutie

**Summary:** Random Jyler. Shameless excuse for smut. Both are human, AU.

"Jeremy!" A voice insistently whispers. Jeremy started awake in his seat and for a split second he panicked at the sight of unfamiliar surroundings. He calmed down quickly, however, as he recognized the dimly lit cabin. He was laid back in an extremely comfortable chair, and as he registered the gentle vibration all around him he remembered he was on a plane headed for Hawaii. He was sitting in first class on an all expense trip to Hawaii paid for by his boyfriend. He still couldn't believe it. Speaking of his boyfriend, he was probably the reason he had woken up.

Jeremy sleepily turned to the seat next to him and met a pair of deep brown eyes. Tyler's face was not five inches from his, and Jeremy swore he would never get used to this feeling that ached deep in his chest every time he woke up to find Tyler next to him. "Hey, sleepyhead" Tyler whispered. Jeremy gave him a sleepy smile and looked around the first class cabin. It was dark outside the windows and all the lights had been dimmed for the passengers comfort. There were only two others in the first class cabin with Jeremy and Tyler and they were fast asleep in the row ahead of them. Turning back to Tyler, he raised his eyebrows in a questioning look. "Why'd you wake me up?"

Tyler smiled at the grogginess still evident in Jeremy's voice and said, "I just wanted you to know we'll be landing in about an hour." Jeremy rubbed his eyes as he tried to shake off the effects of his nap, and that's when he remembered his plan. His heart began to pump faster, and he fought to contain a smile. Quickly dropping his hands from his face he unbuckled his seatbelt and stood up. "I'm going to the restroom." He announced. Tyler wasn't looking at him, but down at his iPod and only grunted in reply. Time to change that, Jeremy thought. Picking up his right leg he stepped over Tyler's lap, effectively straddling him for a moment as he placed both his hands on Tyler's chest. That got his attention. Tyler sucked in a breath and his eyes snapped up to meet Jeremy's in shock. Jeremy only smirked at the effect he had on him and finished stepping over Tyler's lap before backing away slowly towards the bathroom. He was three steps away before he arched an eyebrow at Tyler and added quietly, "Join me?" With that he turned and quickly walked to the bathroom and closed the door.

Tyler swallowed noisily when he saw that the occupied light never came on; telling him Jeremy didn't bother to lock it behind him. Suddenly the full gravity of his current situation hit him and with shaking hands he frantically unbuckled his seat belt. He quickly walked to the bathroom door while trying not to wake anyone up, and dragged a hand through his hair nervously before getting up the courage to give the door a light knock. The door was snatched open almost the instant he stopped knocking and a hand reached out to yank him in by the shirt.

Tyler doesn't know how Jeremy got the door closed and locked so fast, but he was suddenly being pressed against it with Jeremy's sweet lips on his. He groaned into Jeremy's mouth, and reaching up to tangle his fingers in Jeremy's hair he changed the angle of his head and deepened the kiss. When Tyler slowly slipped his tongue into Jeremy's mouth he let out what could almost be called a whimper. Hearing that incredibly erotic noise coming out of Jeremy sparked something deep inside Tyler's brain, and next thing he knew he was crushing Jeremy's hips to his and hoisting him up on the small countertop. Happily adjusting to the new position, Jeremy wrapped his arms around Tyler's neck and fought him for dominance of the kiss. Tyler pressed his hips closer still, and groaned into the kiss. He was seeing stars; the sheer overwhelming experience that was kissing Jeremy was lighting explosions deep in the recesses of his mind. All he could see was Jeremy, but he wanted more, he needed more. He pushed up on Jeremy's shirt, his fingers trailing over his ribs and causing Jeremy to give a little shiver of pleasure as he continued tangle his tongue with Tyler's.

Finally Jeremy relented and pulled back enough to let Tyler pull his shirt over his head. Tyler tossed it the side and Jeremy immediately tugged up on his as well. Tyler made it easy for him and yanked it over his head. Almost before he could toss it aside, Jeremy was back on him, pulling him in for a kiss. Tyler smiled into Jeremy's lips, and pulled away only to move his lips to his jaw and down to his neck. Jeremy let out a low moan that he stifled with his fist when Tyler began to suck a bruise into his neck just below his jaw line. Tyler ran his hands up and down the smooth skin of Jeremy's back before bringing them around to the button of Jeremy's jean's and yanking them open. Jeremy gasped and leaned back lifting his hips off the counter so Tyler could yank his jeans and boxers off. Once Tyler had gotten them off and tossed aside he pressed back close to Jeremy and was rewarded with Jeremy's strong fingers moving over the ridges of his stomach and his mouth locking back on his. Tyler sucked in a harsh breath through his nose as he lost himself in Jeremy's embrace, so lost in delirium he almost didn't notice Jeremy opening his jeans until the moment he felt Jeremy's warm hand wrapping around his cock. Tyler didn't stop to care for a second when an embarrassingly loud moan slipped out of him at the waves of pleasure Jeremy was sending through him from a simple touch.

Jeremy, however, kept the presence of mind to remember they didn't have a lot of time before someone caught them. He pulled back from Tyler's lips and held two fingers up to Tyler's mouth. "Suck." He ordered. Tyler gave him a heated glance, the lust practically radiating off of him as he closed his mouth around Jeremy's fingers before sucking hard. Jeremy's eyelids fluttered as Tyler's warm tongue worked along his fingers, slicking them up. When Jeremy judged they were as wet as they were going to get, he pulled them from Tyler's mouth and reached behind him. Tyler gazed with blown irises at Jeremy as he watched the reactions flickering across Jeremy's face in fascination as he pressed two fingers into himself. Tyler's hands found their way to Jeremy's thighs and he moved them up to wrap one hand around Jeremy's cock and used the other stroke over Jeremy's abs. Jeremy groaned in pleasure, his head falling back against the mirror as his eyelids fluttered shut. Jeremy began moving his fingers faster as he found his prostate, and he was unable to keep from panting in time with Tyler's strokes on his cock.

Keeping his hand moving on Jeremy, Tyler used his other hand to stroke his cock and slick it up with precome and spit. Suddenly Jeremy gasped out, "Ty, I'm ready." Tyler released Jeremy and yanked his jeans and boxers down around his ankles before sitting down on the small toilet seat. Jeremy quickly scrambled into Tyler's lap before using one hand to guide Tyler into him. They both groaned aloud as Jeremy sank down on Tyler's lap and Tyler immediately moved his hands to grip Jeremy's hips tightly. Ducking his head under Jeremy's chin, Tyler licked and kissed at Jeremy's throat and Adam's apple as he distracted him from the burn.

It certainly worked for Jeremy because he wrapped his arms around Tyler's neck before rising up and sinking back down on Tyler's lap. Tyler couldn't hold back any longer and when Jeremy rose up and sank back down, he thrust his hips up to meet Jeremy's. They both gasped aloud, and Jeremy tightened his arms around Tyler's neck before moving faster. They were both breathing harshly now, but they didn't care and crushed their mouths together anyways for a frantic kiss. Tyler's hips ground up again, and Jeremy let out another desperate moan into Tyler's mouth. Tyler's hands moved over the now sweaty skin of Jeremy's hips and back down to cup Jeremy's ass as he fucked into him. Tyler almost growled and bit lightly down on Jeremy's bottom lip and tugging at it. Jeremy pulled away with a gasp and pushed one hand up to tangle his fingers in Tyler's hair as he gasped out, "Fuck Ty.."

"Come for me, Jer." Tyler said, reaching between them to stroke Jeremy's cock. All it took was a handful of strokes before Jeremy was moaning out his orgasm, his ass clenching around Tyler's dick. Tyler groaned at the amazing tight feeling of Jeremy clenching around him and managed to thrust up into him a few more times before, he too was groaning out his orgasm. They both slumped down in place, breathing heavily, fucked expressions painted across both of their faces.

Jeremy was just sitting up when suddenly the seat belt light popped on overhead with a little chime. They both looked at each other and burst out laughing. This was going to be the best vacation they've ever had.

**A/N: Please review, it really makes my day.**


End file.
